Impulse
by bbvc
Summary: AU. Jessie has had enough of the abuse Katie has been getting from her boyfriendgangleader, and tonight she decided to do something about it.


**Title: **Impulse

**Author:**bbvc/bobo/etc…

**Rating: **PG… PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters from Once & Again, but I own the story-line.

**Summary:** Jessie has had enough of the abuse Katie has been getting from her boyfriend/gang-leader, and tonight she decided to do something about it.

**A/N: **Hi guys, missed me? I'm back from my looong break from writing, and am starting to slowly update in my snail-like pace. Please bear with me, I know it gets frustrating. So this is kinda like a filler…

Anyways, I have no idea where this came from… okay I do, I think it was my dream the other night, but I altered it a little. And yah… just felt like writing on it. I dunno, I think it's quite confusing, but who knows, maybe you might understand me more than I could myself.

* * *

Looking around, making sure you were well hidden behind the tree, you thought of your plan. Whatever your plan was, there's one thing you're sure about and that is to save her from that place and that man. You've seen how he treated her, and you're outraged by the fact that there's someone out there treating that girl like that. 

The first time you ever saw her was in that bowling alley, and you remember that night as though it was yesterday. Thinking back, you'd probably never forget that night; not only did you meet her, you also met your two other best friends on that same night. You had no idea how you guys ended up sitting there talking and eventually playing non-stop until the place closed down, but that night was for sure one of the best nights you've ever experienced.

Giving up on your planning, knowing the adrenaline running through you right now is too great for you to be thinking anything along the lines of 'logical'. Taking deep breathes and calming your nerves, you walked towards those glass sliding doors.

Walking in, as you always do, you looked around and took in your surroundings. Looking to the far corner where you knew she was kept, you tried to decipher if she was there… even if just the smallest sign that she was, you'd immediately run to her.

As if on cue, she came out of the office… but not alone, some guy was trying to hold onto her arm. From afar, you could tell that she was trying to yank her arm from the strong hold. Though you couldn't hear what she was saying, but from her expression you could tell she was yelling at the man with the indifferent face. You sat down on the lane you rented out just moments before, pretending to be preparing yourself for the game, just like every other day. But tonight you knew it was going to be different.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw the man had roughly pushed her onto a seat in the very last lane, and he was pointing at her, his mouth just moving. You had an urge to run up to that man and punch him, but you didn't because that would break your cover, so with all your power you remained in your spot. Even from here, you could see those angry bluish purple bruises on her arm, and you didn't want to think where else those things were, because it hurt to see them.

After another moment had passed, you saw the other girl sitting there… alone. Quickly getting up, you made your way to the restroom, because you know for a fact that you'd have to pass by the last lane to get to it, and hopefully you'd catch her attention whilst you pass.

As you made your way over, you saw out of the corner of your eye that she had indeed saw you. You pretended to not have noticed, and you entered the restroom, you check every stall making sure you guys would soon be the only ones in there. Instead of going into a stall, you just leaned up against a wall, and you didn't have to wait much longer as you saw her enter the restroom in all her beautiful glory. You guys didn't exchange words, just stood there and stared into each others eyes… into each others soul.

Without another thought you grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the restroom, probably by impulse because now you remembered that the whole world would be able to see you two as you guys exited. But it didn't really occur to you at this very instant, because you're on a one mind track, and your only goal is to take this girl away from the life she lived. However, despite your determination, you knew that if you guys were caught by him, you'd both be dead, so you prayed to those who listen that you guys are just lucky enough to make it out of this place unharmed.

Once exiting, you started sprinting, and you dragged her along with you. She had no idea what you were doing, but she trusted you enough to not question but just follow.

Right now, you don't even have the time to relish the feel of her hands in yours because you're both running and panting trying to get out to where you hid your ride. You had no idea how they do it in the movies, they probably practiced it a billion times, because you found it impossibly hard to run at full speed whilst holding the hand of another person. You seriously never realized how big this place is until you really need to get out of it as quickly as possible.

Finally her curiosity kicked in, and she asked, "Jess, what are you…"

You didn't allow her time to finish before you answered, "I'm taking you away from here…" and you had no idea why, because right now of all moments you suddenly felt shy again, "like you always wanted…"

She smiled a little, but you missed it because you were too busy concentrating. The glass sliding door was just ahead, and you could see in your peripheral vision some angry men also heading towards the door, 'guess they found out.'

"We're almost there, c'mon." You pulled her a little stronger, and your legs pounded faster than you ever thought they possibly could.

Reaching the doors they slid open, you got to the other side and you told her to quickly get out. She obliged without a question, obviously trusting you to follow her within seconds. You waited for the door to close, wishing that it'd close quicker because his men were fast approaching, finally once the doors touched you reached up and flicked the switch so they'd turn off. You sighed out a breath once you saw the men crash into the glass on the other side, and you smirked. But you knew that was not the end of them, because as long as you had the swipe key card then it didn't matter whether the door was locked or not. But this plan would buy you some time, because you knew that they'd waste some time trying to find someone with the card, and you also knew only the higher ranking guys had them.

Your lungs were burning from all the sprinting, but it didn't matter right now, you got your girl and you had to bring her to safety. Hurrying over to where the taller girl stood, her concentration fully on her surroundings, making sure no one was coming after them, you grabbed her hand. Her head snapped in your direction, obviously thinking you were the 'enemies' for a second there.

"This way," you told her, and you both jogged together, though this time your speed started to die down, but it was alright… for now, since no one was coming yet.

You gladly found your ride still parked behind a large tree, and you reluctantly dropped Katie's hand to search for the key in your left jean pocket. Finding it, you smiled and you looked up at the other girl to see her in slight shock before she smirked.

"What?" you asked out of curiosity, though this was probably not the best time to be talking nonsense.

"You ride a motorcycle?" she questioned with her lopsided grin which you found so incredibly sexy, her hands slowly, tantalizingly skimming across the body of your bike.

You looked down at you light metallic silver and black Honda, "Well, I guess I do." You told her with a grin and then threw her one of your helmets, before you placed yours on.

Climbing, you turned on your engine and got the bike ready before you felt her climb on behind you. She instinctively wrapped her arms around your waist and clung on tight. You smiled slightly, liking the feel of this, but you didn't waste more time as you soon took off.

The both of you were riding down the road at high speed in the darkness of the night, your mind tried to think up the second part of your plan before you realized you didn't have one. You cursed yourself internally for not really thinking things through before jumping in and saving the damsel in distress. But it's too late now to berate yourself, your options now are: find a hotel/motel, go back to your place, go back to hers. Thinking through your options, you decided go back to your place was dangerous because he'd obviously track you down and find you, going back to hers sounded even more ridiculous for obvious reasons of course, and hotel/motel meant you had to record your information, and he'd bound to find you guys sooner or later.

Before you had more time to dwell on the problem of where you were to stay the night, in your rear view mirrors you saw two black cars coming your way. Your instincts told you they weren't just any cars; his gang has obviously caught up to you and they were close on your tail. You cursed yourself for not being a little more observant.

You revved up your bike more and you looked at the speedometer, 120 miles/min. Speeding onto the highway, you kept driving, having no idea where you were going. You dodged the few cars and trucks that were still on the road this late at night. You got out the next exit, and you realized luck might just be on your side. You knew this place back to front, inside and out.

Smirking, you thought up a plan. You purposely slowed down, allowing them to catch up. Once you've felt that you've allowed them to get close enough, you turned the corner and drove up onto the sidewalk. You felt the arms around your waist noticeably tighten, and you knew that the taller girl was of aware of what you were going to do. Abruptly breaking in front of the entrance, you allowed your enemy to get the idea of what you were soon about to do and you also allowed Katie to adjust to the idea.

One more deep breath, and you accelerated. You beg that all goes well, as you have only done this once before, and that was alone – now you've got two lives in your hands. You drove down the steps of the underground subway/walkway, making sure you had a firm grip on the wheel as you knew the consequences if you released your grip. After what seemed like years of bouncing off each stair case, you at long last reached the flat surface.

Turning and looking back upwards, you saw a man jumping down the stair cases, and you thought how dense they must be to possibly think that he'd catch up by foot. Accelerating down the long subway, you turned multiple corners, and the continuous screeching of your tires every time you braked made you grin; you knew the sounds would assist in confusing them. The one thing you loved about this subway was that it had more than 15 different exits/entrances, and it was one of the longest subways you know of; it would be like a maze to anyone who didn't know this underground path.

As you drove along, you saw another man come running down the stairs to your left, and you literally chuckled aloud, you turned yet another corner and continued to drive. A good 5-10 minutes must have passed before you felt that you have accomplished your plan… to get the guys lost, you finally drove up a particularly long hall and up the stairs at the end of it.

Finally coming back out into the night, you drove down the street and made your way back onto the highway, this time through side streets and the smaller alleys. Looking in all directions, checking behind you in your mirrors, you have successfully lost them and you were proud.

Driving along the highway, you remembered your friends had once said something… "You guys are always welcome to our place, especially when you have no where else to stay," they had once said. At the time, you didn't have a clue as to why they'd say such a thing, since both of you had a home, but now, you were plain grateful that they had… perhaps they knew this would happen all along.

Having driven there a few times for visits, you had no trouble making your to their quaint little house, which they shared together – after all, they were sisters.

Upon arriving, you parked the bike in the shades on the long driveway they had which extended along the side of the house all the way to their garage. As soon as you and Katie got off the bike and removed your helmets, the back door opened, and there your friends stood, rubbing their eyes from sleep, their hands clutching at their robes warming themselves from the cold night air.

"You came…" The younger sister said.

"And you guys knew we would be coming?" you asked amused.

"Well, not really tonight of all nights, but we thought you guys would come someday… it was a matter of when." The older sister answered, smiling knowingly. "Plus, we heard you from down the street with that thing of yours."

"Right." You mumbled, and here you thought they had a sixth sense.

Finally turning their attention to your damsel in distress, "Katie! Haven't seen you in a while," the older one said, as she opened her arms for a hug.

Katie smiled from behind you, and she walked up the few steps and into a friendly hug, "Thanks Grace."

You followed them up the steps and stood next to the two girls who were hugging each other.

"Who I think you should be thanking is Jessie, she was the one who took you away from him…" Grace patted the girl's back, and released the hug.

Katie nodded in agreement, she smiled, with slight tears glistening in her eyes she turned to you, light grabbed your hand and gave you a peck on the cheek. But that was enough to make you blush, and remain speechless.

Zoë poked her head out from behind her sister and jokingly said, "well if you guys are happy just standing there blushing, I think Grace and I'll leave you guys there to drink in the cuteness that is you two."

"Way to ruin the moment…" Katie grumbled, and all four of you burst out laughing – just like all those other times.

The two sisters entered there house, and Grace turned around with an expectant look.

"Coming!" I moaned, and you pulled your girl in.

"Remember to lock the door!" You heard Grace yell from somewhere in the house.

"Okay!" you yelled back.

You looked over at her with a smile still plastered on your face, and she smiled back with that crooked smile of her you just love. For that moment, you knew everything will be alright… for now. You might regret your impulsive act later on, but right now, everything seems perfect…

**The End…**

* * *

**A/N: Confused yet? Anyways, it was a one-shot, so please tell me what you thought about it!**

**Hopefully i'll have an update or something for my other fics within a weeks time! Pray for me! Do Keep in mind though that i only have time/and a computer to write with at night.****  
**


End file.
